Never Giving Up
by SnatchtheSnitch3
Summary: It's UPDATED! YAY! This is a collection of one-shots that follow the relationship of Harry and Ginny. I only have two so far, but more are coming! I hope it's satisfactory:)
1. The Kiss

I remember when Harry finally got the guts to kiss me. Granted, it wasn't the private, romantic moment that everyone dreams of as a small girl, when they think of their 'first kiss of true love', but it _was_ something to remember, alright...

The common room was buzzing. It was full of screams, cheers, and random bursts of the song, "Weasley Is Our King". Ron had been prancing around the common room with the quidditch cup, Hermione watching with exasperated affection and a small smile on her face. How she could stand him, I'll never know. But I remember thinking, 'JUST SNOG HIM ALREADY, HERMIONE!'

I sat on a squishy armchair by the fire, trying to ignore the looks Dean was sending my way. It was over between us and no flattery or appreciative look from him could change my mind, especially since I had started to notice that Harry was starting to show some interest, however low key it was. I still wasn't overly positive that he actually had 'real feelings' for me, but when I had expressed my confusion and hope to Hermione, she had agreed with me that it seemed like he was starting to see me for me, not just as Ron's little sister. I could only hope and wait for the right moment to come. Hopefully now that Dean and I were over, the moment would come sooner.

Anyways, I felt like I was on top of the world, with people congratulating me on my great catch every few minutes, and the only thing that could have made my victory was if Harry had been there to see me snatch the snitch right from under Cho Chang's nose.

He was our captain, our leader, and to me it hadn't felt right playing without him. It hadn't been fair for Snape to make Harry miss even watching the game, the bastard.

I hadn't been mad that he had gotten detention, just disappointed.

Everyone had been.

When Harry had called the team together and told us his punishment for cursing Malfoy, Ron had a look of such desperation on his face and it was clear he thought that we were doomed. The rest of the team had just stood there with identical looks of disbelief and shock. But to me, it hadn't been that surprising, really. I mean, besides like... What? Two years? Well, something like three out of his five whole years on the team, he hadn't finished out the season.

It was basically tradition.

Just then, a huge explosion of cheering and yelling sounded out, everyone looking to the portrait hole. I knew he was here and I got to my feet. I wanted to be the one to tell him of my feat over his poor excuse of an ex-girlfriend, Cho.

I pushed through the crowd and ran towards him. His jet-black hair was messy and unruly as always, flopping softly into his bright green eyes.

His eyes locked with mine and a smile grew on my face as I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Before I really understood what was happening he had pulled out of my hug and was lowering his lips to mine.

I was in shock. I just stood there for what felt like hours, feeling his lips on mine, my eyes wide open, seeing Harry's closed eyelids behind his round glasses, before I came to my senses and moved my lips in sync with his, my eyelids fluttering shut.

I vaguely remember hearing the catcalls and whistles, but as I said, its vague. Its like it was just faded into the background and there was nothing but Harry and I.

After what felt like forever, he pulled away and I stood there dazedly. Harry was scanning the room and I knew he was looking for Ron, 'asking permission', or whatever. As if we needed it!

But, I let it slide and let Harry and my brother work it out for themselves. I know that Harry values Ron's friendship and would never do anything to jeopardize it.

As Harry had a silent conversation with Ron, my eyes swept the common room as well. I remember seeing Dean, holding a shattered glass. He needed to get over me.

Honestly, it wasn't like we were really anything that serious, or were ever going to be. We just weren't right for each other.

Romilda Vane was slowly turning a horrifying shade of magenta, glaring at me with hatred. I wanted to say, "It's not my fault Harry doesn't like creepy stalkers who try to feed him love potions." But I didn't. Because, thinking about it, it was kind of hypocritical.

The stalker part, _not_ the love potions, though I am ashamed to say that as an eleven year old girl it did cross my mind.

I was sort of a stalker my first year, in the beginning. I would watch him from across the common room, memorizing everything about him, and use every excuse to be near him, but never talk, and be perpetually blushing. It was terrible, I still get embarrassed thinking about it.

As I was starting to wonder if Harry was going to talk to me about what had so publicly happened between us, Harry had started dragging me out of the portrait hole.

But he really didn't need to.

I would have followed him anywhere, no matter what came.

A/N: Hoped you liked it:) this was my first fic and I really would appreciate reviews! Answer me these: 'Does it fall into the storyline of HBP well enough? Does it make sense?' Thanks! Im sooo nervous!

-SnatchtheSnitch3

PS- REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	2. Studying

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long... School, y'know? Ugh, anyways, here it is! Hope you like it:)

-SnatchtheSnitch3

It felt as if ever since Harry's and my kiss in the Common Room, I hadn't stopped smiling. I mean, seriously, my face muscles were starting to hurt, but I was just _so_ happy. I don't think anything could have diminished my good mood.

While I was happy being with Harry, I didn't exactly enjoy everything that came with it, but I wouldn't have wanted to change anything about my time with him. After not even a week, Harry and I were the talk of the school. Everyone was gossiping about us. I got death stares from random girls (and Harry won't accept it, but even a few boys), envious glances, and grilled on things like chest muscles and tattoos. It was really quite annoying.

Harry kept apologizing over and over and over. He's so selfless, its ridiculous. He's always worried about someone other than himself. Its one of the many things that I love about him.

Well, that, and a handful of other things, including his ability to kiss. Merlin, that boy has some great skill with his lips! And tongue…

It was surprising, really, considering he's only kissed one other girl besides me-and that was only once. And, apparently, as Harry described it, it was wet. I didn't know what he meant until a laughing Hermione explained to me that Cho had been crying, because, apparently she had been thinking of Cedric Diggory at the time. (I don't see how. I do not think I could ever think of another boy while kissing Harry. My mind is too fuzzy to think of anything at all, really. With Michael and Dean, though, it was a totally different story. I was always thinking of Harry, which made me feel very guilty at the time.)

"Poor girl," Hermione had said to me. "She was so confused. I mean, her boyfriend had been killed by the same evil wizard that wants to kill the boy she now is starting to have 'feelings' for… And, on top of that, Harry was the _only_ one present when Cedric was killed… How difficult would that be?"

I had grudgingly agreed, but I still think Cho is a bitch and hate her with a burning passion. She even had the audacity, not even two minutes ago, to make a comment about how bad Harry was at kissing when a bunch of girls had surrounded me, begging me to tell them what it had been like.

Those bints…

Here's where my mental eye roll comes in.

Anyway, it left the crazed females trying to squeeze an answer out of me very confused as to whether Harry was a horrid kisser, or as they assumed, an amazing one, due to my angry reaction (a bat-bogey hex-and a strong one, at that) when Cho made her nasty comment. Seriously, what was with her anyway? Was she jealous? Because if that was the case, well… She deserves another bat-bogey. She's the one who basically gave Harry up, anyway!

I had scarcely turned the corner into the Transfiguration corridor when I ran into Harry.

"Sorry-Oh, hey, Gin," he said haltingly, after seeing my angry expression. I loved it when he called me that. No one else but Harry called me that, and ever since we started dating, he was constantly using it.

I had tried to think of a nickname for him, but all I could come up with was things like Shnookums and Harrykinz, which he vehemently opposed. I have tended to call him 'babe' a few times, much to Hermione's amusement. Harry always blushes when I do (he loves it, but he won't admit it) and Ron pretends to gag on whatever he happens to be eating at the time, while his ears turn red. Once or twice, he actually has choked and Hermione had to be called in to preform an unblocking charm on his esophagus. Oh, well. It just… slips out. It's not like I can help it (evil smile inserted here).

"Um, are you okay?" His brow crinkled as he frowned and took a glance around the empty corridor, brushing some of his raven fringe out of his eyes. I couldn't help it, I smiled. He looked so concerned. Or maybe he's looking for an escape. The thought made me giggle.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft hair, letting out a short burst of air, feeling my facial features soften. "Yeah, I'm fine." Which was not exactly true until then, because, though its totally cliche and mushy-sounding, being around Harry never fails to make me feel better.

Anyway, pretty much just to remind myself of Harry's mind-blowing kissing skills (it had been waaayyy too long… like, since breakfast that morning), I planted my mouth right on his.

He was sort of surprised, I could tell, but then his arms came around me and he pressed himself closer to me, his tongue running over my bottom lip. To my humiliation, a small moan escaped my throat as I opened my mouth and let his tongue mingle with mine. Harry had told me that he loved it when I did that, but I think it makes him get a big head, that he can make me moan in pleasure with no more than a simple kiss. He gently nipped at my lip, and I giggled quietly.

"Harry!" I laughed, pulling away and looking up into his sparkling green eyes.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asked me, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and taking my hand.

"That would be a most wise decision on your part." A voice said, from behind Harry. I jumped, startled, and we both looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking as stern as ever.

Harry was starting to blush. I swear, he's worse than me. "Um, hello, Professor," Harry said, looking nervous.

Damn, he's so cute.

"Potter, Weasley…" McGonagall looked at us over her glasses. "What ever are you doing inside the castle on a day like this?" She gestured to the windows, where the bright sunlight was streaming in.

"Um, we were just-er… Studying…?" Harry stammered, scratching his nose and glancing towards the ceiling, embarrassed.

I jumped in to save him from his despair. "Yeah… We were just on our way to the, er, library… To get some books… to, erm, study."

"Well, I dare say you need to study, Ms. Weasley. Your grades in Charms are… wavering, I hear. And with OWLs… I would suggest you take your books outside… Its perfect weather for… Studying… Well, then, off with you!" She waved her hand, shooing us away, and Harry stared at her for a minute, before I tugged on his hand.

"Er… Right. Thanks, Professor." I walked quickly, towing Harry behind me.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley…" the professor called. Harry looked back, his blush barely faded at all, and I grudgingly followed his lead. "Potter, try not to, erm, distract Ms. Weasley too much. And, the library is that way, I believe." She inclined her head to the side.

I swear I saw her smile.

Creepy!

A smiling McGonagall is never normal-its downright unnatural.

Harry blinked and I felt my face flush. "Right." So, as to avoid anymore mortifying experiences, we quickly jogged back and past McGonagall.

As we turned the corridor, I stopped and Harry knocked into my back. I turned around and I smiled a bit, wrapping my arms around him in a hug, though still embarrassed, as he pressed his face into my hair and groaned, hugging me back. I could practically feel the heat of his blush. Aren't I the one who usually blushes as a bright red as a tomato to the point where everyone within a five-foot radius can feel it?

"Oh, Merlin, that was horrible!" Harry moaned, shaking his head. I gently massaged his scalp with my fingers, shaking with silent laughter, amused at our switched positions. "What?" Harry asked looking up at me.

I grinned and shook my head. "You."

"What about me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're so cute!"

At the look on his face, I burst into loud laughter, and hugged him tighter. I could feel him looking down at me, probably worried for my sanity, before he started laughing too. "You're crazy, Gin."

When we calmed down, I nudged Harry in the ribs and took his hand, dragging Harry behind me as I headed down the corridor. "Where are we going?" Harry said, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

I turned around, walking backwards for a moment, as I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "To study."


End file.
